Better Than Gold
by CryoftheCelts
Summary: She seemed to turn everything around for Sheamus ever since she came into his life. But things that are worth it, never come easy. Everyone has to pay the Piper. SheamusXOC
1. Chapter 1

"_**But home is nowhere…"**_

Sheamus sat deep in thought. This place was becoming more and more unbearable with each day. He had trained, bled, worked every day to get here and this is what all his efforts were for. To be put out on injury for what was looking like months. All because of a rookie mistake. A joke, that's what this was. It burned at him and he tried to swallow the emotion building up in his throat. He thought he was really making it back to the top. He should have gone back to Ireland. Maybe, he should never had left. Another wave hit him. He longed for nothing else but home. His simple green hilled home. Back where everyone respected him. It been years since the jokes and jeers stopped, but it didn't mean he'd forgotten them. In his hometown he was known as one of the more respectable, hardworking, even better looking of any man in his little town. Now in the States everything that made him the almost idol were the things that made him the cartoon character he was being portrayed as. What was he thinking, going along with this Great White gimmick? He had promised himself not to let the Celtic Warrior image dim. Yet here he was, letting the jokes role and the money come in. The thought actually brought a bad taste to his tongue. It made the name on the locker room, his signature Laoch tights, or even a belt with his name on it, all meaningless. He shook his head, deciding a walk would do his mind and healing leg some good.

Walking through the halls, he tried to stray from any eye contact. He was tired of the dismissive looks and snickering. From his coworkers, it was expected. From the backstage crew, it was shocking. That at one point they had the guts to open their mouths to him. But that was how far he'd been knocked down, that he wasn't even feared by the high school dropouts that set up the very ring he lived for. Sheamus felt the hatred well up from his stomach and rush into his face. He stared death into the men's eyes, wishing the fire in his heart would shoot out through his eyes at their twisted faces. He wished one of them would touch him and he could unleash his anger. But that would only lead to him being chastised like a child again. Vince once had to have a talk about keeping the athlete in him in the ring after a bad outburst in a hotel bar with a drunken sound man after a show. All he wanted to be treated normal. All he wanted was to be able to smile again and love his job as he once did. He wanted to feel on top of the world.

All he wanted was for everything to feel like home again.

"Randi! Whatever you're doing, you better get your ass back here now!" 

The young girl sighed in frustration once again as she heard Roddy yelled from the dressing room. She gave apologetic eyes to AJ.

"Sorry, gotta go. You know how he gets." Randi huffed; she couldn't be out of his sight for ten minutes. Yet he could disappear for hours and if she questioned him there would be hell to pay. She could pretend not to hear him, a bad choice she knew, but did it really matter? Nothing could keep her from the downward spiral that her relationship was becoming. And yet as Randi hated every second of it, she couldn't figure out why she was so reluctant to walk away. Maybe cause Roddy was all she knew, all she really had. Yes she had made her name long ago, many of the crew and fellow superstars adopting her into their family. But if anyone thought of Randi, Roddy was always paired with the thought. It was him after all that had brought her into this business. Into society for that matter. She shook her head; she didn't like remembering the old days.

"Damn ya girl I said here now!" Piper screamed.

Randi winced, knowing better than to push Roddy's temper. She couldn't really remember when the change happened. All she did know is the man that found her three years ago was gone and had been replaced with the person who looked and sounded a lot like her Roddy. It seemed to have happened over night. She woke up and all the love, all the passion in them was gone. She was worried it had something to do with a call from his ex-wife, Kitty, a few months ago. She had been causing problems since day one. He was suddenly so cold to her, unless he wanted pleased. And even that couldn't be enjoyed. It didn't feel like making love to him anymore. It felt like him taking her and she wanted every second to go by faster before the tears showed. He called her names that in the past he would attack other men for calling her. His moves were cold and raunchy, not soft and passionate like before. Their fights were constant and never ending. And if it was peace at all, it was because Roddy was passed out drunk. If they were in public, Roddy gave her a speech about how to behave and remember she represented him. Randi entered the dressing room. She wasn't even halfway through the door before she grabbed roughly by the arm and dragged in, the door slamming behind her. Roddy threw her a few feet from him but she caught her feet. Roddy pushed her into the wall and she could smell the whiskey on his breath. This was the most confusing part of his transformation over the past few months. Drinking wasn't just for loosening up and having fun, it was all Roddy seemed to do anymore. Maybe her good Roddy would be set free if she could create a pause in his excessive drinking. 

"Remember who you're dealin' with doll before you dare swing at me. I mean, all I wanted was a kiss." He hissed before pressing his face hard onto Randi's.

She squeezed her face in disgust, wanting nothing more to spit in his face. The feel of his tongue sloppily forcing itself on her lips wanted to make her vomit. Roddy pulled back, taking her chin roughly. She used everything in her not to fight back, though her face was twisted into a fierce scowl and her eyes shot fire into his tired, aged ones. Where was her Roddy? Was he somewhere behind there?

"You better drop the attitude doll before I adjust it for ya'. Now stay put."

She was pushed back onto the couch. Roddy glared at her before leaving, slamming the door and shattering Randi's nerves. She swallowed back her emotion and angrily wiped away a single tear that escaped. She was sick of this. Sick of feeling like a prisoner here. All she wanted was to be happy again, to feel loved, and to enjoy being a wrestler and Roddy Piper's girlfriend like she once had.

All she wanted was for everything to feel like home again.

Sheamus nodded to the cameraman as he left the set for a B.A. STAR campaign. He wanted to just beeline to his hotel room. The less time backstage, the better. It would mean more peaceful sleep the less voices repeating insults in his head. He was stopped when a strong hand took his forearm. He jerked violently from the grasp.

"Hey man, chill out." It was Hunter. Sheamus sighed in relief. He was maybe one of the only guys in the back that had his trust. Hunter had taken him under his wing early on and was usually the one there to talk him through his breakdowns. Hunter was one of the only to really see him at his weakest. He ran his hand through his hair, his spikes somewhat flattened from sweat.

"Sorray Hunter. O'hm just so on edge lad."

"Couldn't tell one bit dude. C'mon lets go to the lobby. Couple of the old timers are here tonight. You should get to know them better."

Sheamus frowned. The lobby meant lots of the boys. It didn't sound appealing to him at the moment.

"Aye dunno lad. I kinda just wanted ta head back to me hotel."

"Cmon dude, just because you're on injury leave doesn't mean you can't hang around. And don't let the asswipes that have been a little childish ruin this chance for you. That was like, a few years ago."

"A little! Hunter it was relentlus'!"

"I know man I know. But cmon, do this one for me if nothing else." Hunter pleaded. Sheamus sighed.

"Ah, a'right. But not too long."

"Great, cmon dude."

Hunter led the two of them through the hallways. Sheamus felt his heart rate go up at the sight of all the crew and other wrestlers. He knew Hunter has no idea the teasing, on and off camera, had brought on horrific flashbacks of his younger year being teased and bullied. But he was a man now, and had to put on his brave face. Hunter tossed him a water bottle as he led them to a small group. Sheamus lingered back against the wall, wishing the walls weren't so white against his hair. He turned his head at the sound of rambunctious jabbering. Roddy Piper cackled as Eva Marie giggled loudly. Sheamus raised an eyebrow to this. Wasn't the legend dating another lass? Sheamus shrugged, he didn't get involved in other people's business. He had enough problems.

"Hey you now, pale fella come on here." Roddy called to him.

Sheamus felt the barrier build up. Roddy was a big idol of his, and his tone didn't sound menacing, just the sarcasm that always laced his voice. Sheamus sauntered over cautiously. Roddy clapped his hand on Sheamus's shoulder.

"Nice job there on the match tonight pal. Would love to have ya on the Pit one night."

"It'a be a true honor there sor. O'hm a big fan of yers, been watchin' ya since I was a wee lad."

"Really now? Say aren't cha really from Ireland or something? Where'd ya start out at here in the states?" Sheamus tried to ignore the slight slur in his voice. Was the older man that drunk here at the show?

"Well ya see in Ireland I,"

"What the hell!" A voice suddenly snapped from behind them

Sheamus snapped his head up. A young girl was zigzagging through her co-workers, a few placing their hands on her arm to try and calm her down, but she merely shrugged them off. Was Roddy that ignorant? To be flaunting girls around him in front of all their friends? She was so livid her vision was blurring the closer she got. Eva winked at Roddy as she scurried away, but not before Randi came nose to nose with her. He stare didn't last long as Roddy pull her roughly to his side. Sheamus caught this and wasn't sure how comfortable he was anymore. One thing he couldn't handle worse than being made fun of was seeing a woman hurt.

"Hello darling, this is Sheamus. We were just having an important business conversation before you graced us with your presence." Roddy said through clenched teeth.

Randi turned her head down, fighting the blush overtaking her. Why did he always have a way of making her feel like the one in the wrong in the situation? Roddy changed his scowl to his signature beaming white smile so quickly it gave Sheamus the chills.

"Now what were ya said there chum?"

Sheamus forgot what he was saying as something tugged at his heart. The girl turned her flashing green eyes up at him at his stammering. Randi felt her anger melt at the sight of the towering Irishman. He thought he'd drop as a small smirk played on her lips. Sheamus felt like someone winded him. His stomach bubbled as the noise in the room seemed to blur out and all he could see was her. He felt a goofy smile widen on his face.

"What be yer name lass?" Sheamus breathed out, almost a whisper.

"Randi." She smiled up at him. Sheamus got weak again. What was this girl doing to him?

"Randi. How lovely."

Randi smiled brighter. Hearing her name said with his thick accent gave her butterflies. She felt so foolish, giggling and beaming like a love sick high school girl. But there was something about Sheamus that made her feel alive again. Like the fatigue of Roddy's fights was non-existent on her now.

"Ah yeah hi stay with the convo pal." Roddy chirped. Sheamus shook his head, embarrassed how he had strayed.

"O'hm ya I..uh. What I meant to say is I have ta be going now. Misser Piper it'sa been a great great pleasure ta meet ya. Pleasure meetin' ya too lass." Sheamus beamed down at her. Randi smiled wider and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"You too..." Randi cooed. Her grin was plastered on her lips as he sauntered off to find Hunter. Her smiled didn't last long as Roddy tightened the grip on her arm, nails almost cutting her tanned skin.

"You wanna turn down the slutty-ness a touch there doll? Christ any more cordial I'll have to have him pay for your services."

"Fuck you!" Randi hissed in a whisper.

"Oh fuck me huh? We'll see about that." Roddy pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her shoulders tightly. Sheamus noticed all this from across the room. He tapped Hunter on the arm.

"What's the deal there lad? With Roddy and that sweet little lass? He seems a bit to aggressive towards her if ya ask me." Sheamus's concern came across loud and clear. Hunter looked over to the couple awkwardly leaving the room. He sighed and shook his head.

"Those two are the biggest mystery back here dude. He's old enough to be her grandfather and he's not exactly been the greatest man to her so I've heard. He's been real shitty to her, hanging out blatantly as you saw with other chicks, controlling with her. And, now don't quote me, there's been talk he's getting rough with her. She's been showing up with bruises when she doesn't even have matches. But just keep out of it man. If she's happy in the situation, that's her deal. Plus Roddy's a little off his rocker I wouldn't want to mess with him."

Sheamus had barely heard anything Hunter said after the word bruises. The thought of anyone putting a hand on someone as sweet looking as Randi. Before he knew it, he was following the same path as the couple, Hunters yells falling deaf on his ears.

"Where's that fucking smirk now bitch?" Roddy hissed. Randi cried out as Roddy grabbed her chest roughly.

"_God not here, not now,"_ she thought. _"Not in the goddamn hallways."_ Randi squirmed uselessly in his grip. Roddy pulled her back to slam her back into the wall, his weight pushed fully on top of her.

"Roddy please, not here." Randi begged.

"Shut up." Roddy bit at the bare flesh of her neck. Randi bit her lip till she tasted blood. Someone, anyone, please.

"Oiy!" A voice screamed out. Roddy pulled back and Randi opened her eyes to see the beaming figure of Sheamus coming toward them, chest slightly out and arms in the defensive position.

_"God no, this will only make it worse."_

"Can I help you boy?" Roddy snapped, not once loosening his grip or lean on Randi.

"Any particular reasonin' you're bein' rough with the lass?" Sheamus challenged.

"Sheamus, everything's fi-"

"He wasn't speaking to you!" Roddy screamed. He raised his open hand high and Randi winced waiting for the impact. She opened her eye as she heard flesh clasp flesh but felt no sting. She gasped, seeing Sheamus's large brute hand tightly gripping Roddy's wrist.

"Ya might wanna reconsider that fella." Sheamus's voice lowering into almost a growl. Roddy jerked his wrist back, looking from Sheamus to Randi.

"This ain't over pal. And as for you," Roddy leaned in close to Randi. "I'll deal with you later." Roddy stormed off. Randi put her face to her hands, shaking violently to keep her composer.

"You alright sweet?"

"Yes. No. I'm sorry he's not usually like that he just, sometimes," Sheamus cupped the girls cheek.

"I think I know exactly how he is lass. Listen if ya ev'r need anythin', ya call me ya hear?" Sheamus picked her phone up from the floor.

Randi stood back shocked as his big fingers fumbled to type his number into her touch phone. She had only met this man moments ago and he was being so kind to her. Why? Yes she'd seen him wrestle and knew his wrestling face but to see this side of him.

"Th, thank you. Sheamus."

He thought he'd melt at the sound of her saying his name.

"Any toyme lass. Don't cha hesitate on tha' offer now eider." Sheamus stroked her cheek once before heading off to his locker room. He let out a pent up sigh. Was that really him that just did and said all that? What dream world was he living in that a girl that beautiful would call him? But all he could worry about was if she went back to Roddy tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

_**But I still stay cause you're the only thing I know. So won't you take, won't you take me home? Take me home…**_

"I bet you think you're real fuckin' adorable. I bet you're just dripping over that Irish fella. You make me sick to have you stand next to me you slut."

"Fuck you then! I'm gone!" Randi couldn't take it. Roddy had been going on for over an hour and she refused to listen to anymore of his abuse. Grabbing her bag she went for the door.

"Ya ain't going nowhere! Randi!" Roddy jumped from his chair and slammed it shut, taking Randi by the throat and pushing her into the wall.

"I wish you'd never found me." Randi said in an angry whisper, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. Roddy's eyes softened, and it terrified Randi worse than any of his outbursts. His hand slowly loosened around her neck and he lowered his head, heading back to his chair. Roddy dropped down into it, his eyes glazing over in a lost stare.

_"Run Randi, run now and don't look back_." Her mind screamed. But as usual, her heart overpowered her head and Randi let her bag slide to the floor. Roddy's eyes were still in a trance even as Randi knelt in front of him, a sigh of defeat escaping her lips.

"Why does every night have to end like this Roddy? Do you really enjoy it that much?"

"Go then. Leave an old man here to rot. It's what I deserve." Roddy hissed, and Randi saw tears starting in his eyes though Roddy blinked them away. Randi hung her head down. He always pulled this. And it always worked.

"Roddy," Randi sighed, taking his callused hand into hers. He squeezed it tight, and Randi saw the levies begin to break.

"I know I treat you bad. Don't know why I do it. But I can't bear the thought of you leavin' me doll. You're all I got left."

"I love you Roddy. But you have to start showing you love me too. I can't do it anymore. The screaming, breaking my things, and when you hi-"

"I know I know Randi. Please don't say it."

"Fine. Then look at it," Randi stood suddenly. She lifted her shirt and let it fall to the ground. Roddy looked away cursing. From her hips to shoulders were a mosaic of scratches and bruises. All different shades told the timeline of how long this was going on.

"Is this where you thought we'd be when you asked me to come with you Roddy? Cause I sure as hell didn't." Randi braced herself as Roddy stood. He simply fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't wanna hurt cha anymore doll..." He whispered sadly. Randi swallowed and brought her arms around him.

"Then don't Roddy. I've never asked you for much. Just please, love me. I don't want to be alone again." Roddy stood and brought her into a deeper embrace.

"I won't. No more. I promise. I'll change things for us darlin'."

"I just want things back to the way they were. Let's just go home. Please? I just want to cook you meals. And clean our house, all that normal life stuff. And maybe…if we can work through some things, try one more time at this family thing. And we can try again for a," Randi's voice broke and Roddy lifted her chin to meet her eyes, fresh tears in his hazel ones.

"I want to give you all that and more. You're my doll. I love you, you know that."

Roddy placed a light kiss on her hair. Randi smiled at first but faded as she processed his words. Did she really know that? Or know what was really under the surface?

Sheamus and Hunter entered the gym bright and early the next morning. Hunter noticed the dark circles under the Irishman's eyes that stood out more noticable against his fair skin. The Celtic Warrior didn't seem himself either.

"You alright man? You're way too down this morning for it to be hangover regret." Sheamus rubbed under his eyes and shook his head.

"Ah just didn't get mouch sleep las' noyt. Thaughts keep me awake till early marnin'." Did his concern really show through that badly? Hunter shook his head.

"You were up all night thinking of Randi weren't you?" The silence from Sheamus answered the question.

"I'm telling you dude. Don't let it get to you. Many of the guys in the back have tried getting involved in that and she always sticks by him. Why? Who the hell knows. But that's her decision. And big girl decisions come with big girl consequences. She wants to deal with that every night? Let her man. But don't jeopardize your career for it. Roddy's a mean old fuck. He don't take no shit from no one and wouldn't hesitate to throw you under the bus to make a point. Come on we got tri's to work on."

Sheamus tried to agree with Hunter in his head but again the thoughts came in a whirlwind. His heart was gripped with fear what she had to "deal with" each night. He saw her bloody and bruised on the floor with Roddy above her reeking of alcohol. What if she was one of those girls who didn't know how to pull herself from a situation like that? Or she felt she was obligated to stay with him? Sheamus couldn't believe how one small action could change his view on his once idol. Never in a million years did he think the Pipes had it in him to harm a woman. Sheamus tried his best to just focus on his workout and get ready for the next show.

"Hey speak of the devil." Hunter said leaning in to him.

Sheamus looked from Hunter to the direction he nodded in. A mixture of panic and joy entered him. Roddy entered the gym, Randi in tow. Sheamus couldn't help but admire the body of the young diva. Randi was toned throughout her entire body and the gym short she was wearing really showed off her larger hips. Her skin was a gorgeous olive color, showing her Italian heritage. Sheamus noticed for the first time all that tattoo's that adored her skin. He'd love to admire that artwork up close. Sheamus shook his head. He hated when thoughts like that overtook his brain. But the last girl he had been with was back when he was still in Ireland for god's sake, so he really couldn't blame himself. It wasn't that he coudn't get girls, he could always take the occasional fan girl that threw herself at him. But he didn't want that. He wanted someone sweet he could come home to each night. Someone who would come to his shows and support him through every match, every title shot. Someone he could see settleing down with. Someone. Sheamus looked up as Randi entered their half of the gym again. He wanted someone. He wanted her.

"Ah be righ' back lad." Sheamus said quickly to Hunter before he could protest.

Randi was sitting on the mats, stretching. Sheamus swallowed his fear and sat next to her, not minding doing his stretches again.

"Marnin' lass." Sheamus smiled. Randi looked up and smiled back wide. Something about Sheamus always made things look a little brighter. And it had nothing to do with that immaculate skin.

"Oh, good morning Sheamus. How's your day going so far?"

"Mouch betta' now." Randi blushed again. She could listen to him talk all day.

"Well that's good to hear." God she sounded so corny.

"I'm trustin' your noyt was peaceful?" Sheamus asked, eyeing her seriously. Randi glanced at him then turned away.

"For the most part." Randi shifted uneasily.

"You don't deserve it lass. Yar far too pretty, and got far too much talent, ta be held back any longer."

"Sheamus, I really appreciate it that your concerned I do. But you have to understand, Roddy's just misunderstood. He's a good guy just,"

"Ya know you seem to just be popping up all the time there chum." A voice broke their conversation. Randi jumped at the sound of Roddy's voice.

"My p'int exactly lass." Sheamus whispered, referring to her anxiety.

"What was that now boy?" Roddy challenged.

"Roddy,"

"Ello there misser Piper. Was just speaking to yer lass bout her match cumin' up next week. Gonna be good tah see ya foytin again." Sheamus stood, Randi following, putting her hand on Roddy's chest. She didn't want a fight breaking out here.

"Roddy, come on. We have work to do."

"Just keep your distance with "my lass"." Roddy warned before hooking his arm in Randi's. Sheamus still smiled though as Randi turned her head to give an apologetic gaze and waved secretly to him. He shook his head, wishing she'd hook her arm in his one day.

Later that night Sheamus tossed and turned in his bed, and it had nothing to do with jet lag. Randi consumed his every thought. Why he didn't know. He'd given up on letting girls get close to him ever since a bad breakup with a girl in Ireland. But Randi seemed to have gotten through his barrier without even trying. Sheamus sighed, deciding sleep would give him peace. He was just about to drift into a dream when his phone suddenly went off. Who in their right mind was calling him at this hour? Reluctantly he opened his phone.

"Yes?" Sheamus asked annoyed.

"Sheamus, is that you?" Randi sobbed. Sheamus sat up, fear entering his heart as well as joy. He never expected to have Randi call him.

"Yes, is tha' you lass?"

"Sheamus where are you? I need you!" Randi sobbed harder into the phone. Sheamus got up, already getting dressed.

"At the Sheraton love. Where are ya, ye in some sorts of trouble?"

"No. Well, yes. I'm at the bar on Fifth, about four blocks from you. Roddy he," Randi stammered as another sob hiccupped in her throat. Sheamus nodded to the valet as he started the rental.

"What he do to ya hon? Are ye hurt?" Sheamus started the car and headed out of the parking lot.

"Roddy got really drunk and he started to scream and walked out with a girl. He left me here and I don't really know where I am and I just want to go home." Randi became more hysterical.

His heart was in his throat. He never through Randi could sound that vulnerable, that broken. She was so hard headed and thick skinned that it was almost impossible to imagine that was her on the other line of the phone. Sheamus turned the corner and saw Randi standing in the parking lot. It was shocking cold summer night and she had nothing on but a silky tank top and no jacket. He pulled up to her and jumped from the car. Randi dropped her phone to the side realizing he was there and began to sob again. Randi ran to Sheamus and buried her face in his chest. It caught him so off guard he nearly stumbled. What had Roddy done to this girl? Awkwardly he wrapped one arm around her shaking figure, the other finding its way to her hair. Sheamus wrapped his coat around her. Randi pulled it tightly across her shoulders hoping warmth would find her soon. She couldn't help but inhale the enticing scent of his cologne in the collar. Sheamus opened the door for her and returned to the driver side once she was settled in. He sat down with a sigh, biting his lip nervously. Randi kept her eyes down, her slender fingers still griping the leather of his jacket. She sniffed occasionally, wiping away a few tears.

"Thank you." She squeaked out.

"Of course. Ohm, where ya want me ta be takin' ya'?" Sheamus was certain she'd be able to hear his heart beating violently in his chest. He ran the back of his thumb across his brown to make sure he wasn't sweating.

"Well...um can I, oh forget it." Randi sighed again in frustration, throwing one arm down and raising the other to run her hand through her hair.

"What? Come now, tell me lass. Where ya want to go?" Sheamus cooed at her, mustering his bravery to take her open hand in his large one. Randi almost jumped at the gently touch. She wasn't used to that. If Roddy ever held her hand, it was his code for her clam up.

"Can, can I come stay? With you?" Randi peered sheepishly up at Sheamus. He smiled gently and squeezed her hand. Was this really happening he thought?

"Ov course sweet." Randi smiled, not wanting to let go of his hand. Her heart was racing though. Was she falling for Sheamus? It felt to right when she ran to him, his big arms holding her close to his muscled chest. Maybe it was sign that things were really done with Roddy. But could she really do it? Could she leave Roddy? Was Sheamus even really that interested? He seemed to be but she couldn't tell. Randi snapped from her thoughts as Sheamus opened her door, being so far gone in her thoughts not realizing they were already at the hotel. She took his hand and he guided her to his room, one hand around her waist. She loved the feel of his hand on her, feeling him holding back wanting to pull her closer.

"If ya want lass, you can warm up with a bath. I can give ya some things to wear for the night." Sheamus informed her. Randi hung his jacket on the side of the chair.

"A bath sounds amazing at the moment. You really don't mind?"

"Naht at all lass. Go on. I'll leave them at the door, take as long as ya need."

"Thank you Sheamus," Randi said. She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his wide chest. Sheamus froze at her touch. "Really, thank you." She cooed at him.

Sheamus took his hand and lightly caressed her smaller one. Randi turned, heading to the bathroom. Sheamus held his hand to where hers had been. He hated how he cherished these moments. Only knowing they would end sooner than later. He turned at the sound of his jacket hitting the floor, smiling as he hung it on the hook. She'd look like a child with it around her small figure. Sheamus returned to his room, hearing Randi start her bath. He searched for the smallest pair of his sweats and a shirt. Leaving them outside the door along with a brush, he changed himself back into comfier clothing.

Sheamus looked up from the TV later, hearing the bedroom door open. He couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips, she looked so damn cute in his green shirt, it coming past her knees.

"I couldn't wear the pants. They won't stay around my waist." She squeaked.

"Yeh dun have teh wear em then." Sheamus felt the heat rush to his face as he processed the words that came out of his mouth. "Ah! Uhm ah mean, yeh can if yeh want Oh'm not sayin' yeh shouldn't but, ah fook meh." He whispered the last part to himself. Randi smiled.

"Sheamus this is pretty much how I dress when I'm not on camera or in public. As long as you're okay, I'm okay." She joined him on the couch, surprised to see a hot cup of tea placed in front of her.

"Meh mum always gave me a cup of this when I was down. And it always worked ta cheer me up." Sheamus explained. Randi smiled and took a small sip. The tea was so delicately sweet and there was a trace of vanilla and something else she couldn't place.

"This is great. Thank you Sheamus. You've been far too kind to me."

"Think notin' of it lass. I told ya, anythin', I'd be there. So now forgive me if ah asked, what happened?" Randi looked down into her tea, the only sound in the awkward silence was her fingernails tapping the cup. Sheamus sighed in frustration; here he'd ruined their nice moment.

"He...he saved me." Randi barely whispered. Sheamus looked at her, a mixture of sorrow and hate in her face. "And I don't know if I'm grateful or regretful about it." Randi sighed, the memory coming back of their first meeting.

_The group of boys were giving the girl a merciless beat down. Roddy bolted over, not about to let this situation happen on his watch. He punched the first kid right in his spine and kicked the other boy in the stomach that was bent over the girl. Roddy threw a couple more punches and kicks. They re-grouped and went to go at him when he pulled him gun from his jacket_

"_**Go on! Get the hell out of here. Don't think I wouldn't put one in ya'!"**_ Roddy _screamed. The boys took off._

_"__**You okay there sweets?"**__ Roddy asked, tucking his gun away and offering his hand. The girl flinched and backed away trying to get to her feet. Roddy took her as gently by her shoulders as he could._

_"__**Whoa whoa darlin'. It's alright now. I won't hurtcha. Come on now. Relax." **__Roddy soothed. _

_His heart melted at the sight of this poor girl. She was far too thin for her build. Her face was dirty, and her clothes had seen better days along with what you could call her shoes. Roddy was caught off guard by her eyes though. Brilliant shade of emerald, that was enhanced by her tear filled eyes. Not even realizing it he gently wiped away a tear._

_"__**What's your name angel?"**_

_**"R,Randi."**_

Randi swallowed back at the memory. That was three years ago. And things couldn't have been more different.

"He took me in and cared for me from then on. Taking me on the road, teaching me how to wrestle. He wasn't always like this. So evil, so controling. I hate him but I miss the old Roddy. But he's long gone now. And I don't know what I'm going to do or where to go." Randi's voice trailed off as sorrow made her voice soft.

Sheamus could see her fighting tears again as her face flushed. He leaned over and pulled her into a hug, placing her cup on the table.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be this upset. He's not good for me I know everyone tells me but he's all I've known. He's the only family I ever had."

"Hush now hon, it's understandable when ya know the back lot of it. I hope dis insant too bold now, but if ya need someone ta stay wit, ya could come with me lass, if ya want."

"R,really? I mean, you wouldn't mind?"

"It make meh real happy lass, ta be honest wit ya." Sheamus said softly to her. Randi smiled, nodding her head.

"I think I wanna sleep." She announced, the nights events suddenly tiring her.

"Of course lass. Come now, I'll be puttin' ya ta bed." Sheamus turned off the TV and stood, pulling Randi to his chest and carrying her into the bedroom. Randi could smell his soap on his bare skin and it made her shiver. Sheamus set her down, pulling the covers back for her as she slid in. He smoothed her hair as he cupped her face with his large hand.

"G'noyt lass. And don't worry none, yur safe here wit me." Sheamus said to her. He stood. "If ya need anytin' durin tha noyt, I'll be right out here." He informed, turning to go back to the living room.

"Sheamus?" Randi cried out a little too desperately for her liking. Sheamus turned back to her, and Randi felt her heart jump. In the low light his skin seemed to glow like porcelain, his sharp defined muscles creating shadows that only intensified it.

"Yes lass?"

"Would, would you stay here? With me tonight?"

Sheamus felt his face burn. Was he hearing right? This beautiful young thing wanted him to sleep next to her?

"Yer sure hon?"

Randi simply nodded, biting her lower lip. Sheamus walked back to the bed, unsure if it would be rude to pull back the covers. Randi did it for him, inviting him to lay next to her. Sheamus figetted with covers for a moment, feeling clumsy like his hands and feet where a hundred pounds heavier. Randi cuddled up close to him, pressing closer to his warmth. Sheamus slid his arm underneath her frame, pulling her close before wrapping the other arm around her waist. God she felt so good next to him. He felt her small delicate fingers wrap around his wrist and pull him closer.

"Sheamus?" He froze, what if she was having second thoughts? Had he gone too far?

"Would you be mad if, if I told you, I like this?" Sheamus felt his heart leap in happiness. "Would you be mad if I told you, I really, like this?" Randi asked, terrified she'd scare him away.

Sheamus pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. He felt it. It was there. She cared for him too and Sheamus couldnt think of a happier moment. This felt safe, felt real.

This felt like...

"Naht at all love. Sleep a mhuirnín mhilis." Sheamus whispered, pulling her closer once more. Randi smiled and nestled into him. This felt so good, so right.

This felt like home.


	3. Chapter 3

"_**You gotta make him know how it feels to miss you, let him know you're swapping sides…"**_

Randi awoke the next morning as the sun began to peek through the curtains. She stretched, Sheamus's arm still wrapped around. She smiled, she'd almost forgotten the feeling of waking up in someone's loving arms. She jumped a little as Sheamus's morning arousal rubbed against the back of her thigh. Randi blushed and carefully tried to sneak from under his arm to use the bathroom. Sheamus groaned at her movement and pulled her closer. Randi bit her lip to keep from laughing. Again she slipped under his arm, trying to get up quietly. Sheamus awoke at the sound of the door clicking. He smiled, remembering it was Randi. He was still having a hard time believing this was happening. He wasn't sure how Randi had broken through, but she had. He just hoped she would stay. He heard her making her way back to the bedroom, smiling at her as she came toward the bed. She climbed back under the soft sheets, taking in his mesmerizing eyes.

"Hi." Sheamus said, sleep still lacing his voice.

"Hello yourself."

Yeh sleep well?" Placed a small kiss on her fingertips, he rolled to his side towards her.

"Yes thank you. I'm sorry if I woke you." Sheamus shook his head.

"Nah yer fine. Besides, I don't mind wakin' up to yeh lovely face."

"You're making me blush there Sheamus."

"Perhaps that's me intentions." Sheamus said, his voice low. Randi's stomach flipped. His breath on her neck and his muscled chest above her, she felt her face heat up. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't aroused. She'd never seen Sheamus's body up close like this. She gasped in embarrassment as her hips bucked instinctively at his manhood, still hard and present.

"I'm, I'm sorry I," Randi was almost hyperventilating as Sheamus placed his finger to her lips and came in closer, his breath next to her ear.

"Just answer me this lass," he breathed. Randi was sure she was about to come off the bed. "What yeh be wantin' fer breakfast?"

Sheamus smirked as he lightly nibbled at her neck. Randi gasped a bit and tried to control her breathing. She looked up at Sheamus, who raised a red prominent eyebrow at her, and she wasn't sure which answer he was looking for. She persed her lips and gazed at him seductively.

"Coffee, very strong coffee."

"Anytin' fer you love. Go on yeh can shower first, I'll have everytin' ready so we can leave after eatin'." Sheamus swung off the bed, pulling Randi up. He pulled her into an embrace from behind before she could make it to the door.

"And don't yeh go thinkin' I wouldn't ov taken the chance when I could ov. I just care fer yeh too much to spoil this lass." Sheamus informed her, kissing her neck.

He pulled away but not before giving her bottom a quick tap through the cotton of his shirt, the outline of it standing out through the fabric. Randi giggled softly, turned on enough she had to keep herself from pulling him back onto the bed. She stepped quickly into the shower, excited to get the day going. Sheamus set the phone of the hotel down, ordering their breakfast and letting them know they would be checking out today. He quickly check his bags, making sure everything was accounted for. Soon there was a soft knock at the door. Assuming it was their food, he opened it without looking. To his shock, both members of DX stood in his doorway.

"What'ere ya two doin' 'ere?" he blurted out.

"Well good morning to ya too sunshine." Shawn said pretending to be offended.

"Figured we'd see if you wanna hit the gym early before the flight." Hunter chimed in.

"Sheamus where did my clothes go?" Randi called out as she entered the living room. She let out a small squeak seeing Shawn and Hunter in the doorway. She nearly lost her towel trying to run fast enough back to the bedroom.

"Love, I set them on the table in there." Sheamus called out.

"I'm really really friggin' hoping this isn't exactly what it looks like." Hunter broke in.

Sheamus bit his lip and winced turning back to Hunter and Shawn, both their jaws slacked.

"Is that? And you? Here? I don't wanna know." Shawn covered his eyes in theatrics.

"Dude, are you freaking out of your mind?"

"Before yeh start goin' ohn, how baught yeh let me explain mehself?"

"Oh this should be good. Here let me sit down for this one. I'm sure you have an excellent and completely acceptable reason that you have Piper's girlfriend prancing through your hotel room in nothing else except a towel soaking wet. So please, do tell." Shawn placed his hands to his face in anticipation.

"Knock it off Shawn. Fer yeh information, she called meh last noyt, cause the man whose supposed teh be her boyfriend left her stranded in a bar wit no way teh get home. But dont ya worry none, he made sure teh leave weh enough company fer the noyt." Sheamus explained, his anger revived from last night, realizing how bad the situation could have become. A young attractive girl such as Randi left alone in a bar or worse trying to walk through the city to a motel, her ending up in Sheamus's bed was a safer outcome than anything else could have happened.

"Just hope you're ready for the hell Piper's gonna unleash on you. We'll catch up with you later dude. Looks like you had a workout already." Hunter said, the two of them heading back down the hallway.

"Notin' happened!"

" Whatever you gotta say to help you sleep at night."

Sheamus slammed the door, annoyed Hunter seemed so against the two of them together. He didn't understand it. He knew more than he did how bad things were for Randi with Roddy. Yet he still defended the legend. Shaking his head he went to check on the young diva. She was back in her normal attire, except she had taken the liberty of stealing another one of his shirts to wear. He smiled; he could get use to her in those.

"Sorray about tha' love. was'n' espectin company." Sheamus explained. Randi nodded but didn't make eye contact with him. Sheamus caught it, and sat down next to her, placing his hand on the small of her back.

"Randi? Wha' is it?"

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. If you don't want me to go with you I can call a cab." Randi said softly. Sheamus was taken aback. Why would Randi think he'd be capable of just sending her away like that. Her cupped her cheek and turned her face up to him.

"Love, yeh didn't embarrass meh. An' I woulden send yeh away like som stray pup. I know ya arn't used to bein' treated good, but ah promise ya, oh'm gonna change that." He tilted her chin down to kiss her on the forehead. Randi smiled and wrapped her arms around Sheamus's neck.

"You know nothing about me, how can you possibly be so sweet to me?"

"Cos anyone can see yera good person Randi, yeh joos need teh see it yehself so you done let scum like Piper put you down and make yeh think diffent."

"I don't know what he'll do when he realizes I'm not going back with him."

"Don't matter lass, I'll be there for yeh, and he'll nev'r lay a hand ohn yeh again sa long as I'm around."

"I don't know what I did to deserve a person like you, but I'm glad we crossed paths." Randi smiled. Sheamus rubbed her back.

"Come now love, we best be goin' if we're gonna make the flight.'"

The two set out for the airport, heading to the next city. It wasn't until they reach the baggage claim area, that Randi's smile finally broke.

"What's wrong love?"

"I'm going to have to call Roddy." Randi voice was almost shaking with fear. "My things, all my clothes, I'm lucky I have my locker room ID."

"Don'tcha worry. Ah've alreaday thaught of that." Sheamus reassured, taking her hand. "Come on sweets, we'veh got lots teh do." Sheamus smiled. He led Randi to the various shops that lined the city. Randi smiled, she couldn't remember the last time she bought something for herself that wasn't ring attire. Sheamus smiled as she flipped through the racks.

"Geyt whateva ya want love, enough till we sort this out wit Piper for yer things. I've gotten it all taken ov." Sheamus whispered into her ear, waving his wallet in front of her. Randi turned and look at him in awe.

"Oh Sheamus, I couldn't."

"Yeh can and yeh will now. And yeh better not hold back or I'll jest start picking up the ugliest thin's and makin' yeh wear ohm." Sheamus said, picking up a random puke green ruffled dress that looked like it would only be acceptable as curtains in a senile woman's home. Randi scrunched her nose and laughed.

"Fine. But you're being far too nice to me Sheamus."

"Then ohm off teh a good start." He said kissing her temple. He headed off to the men's section, figuring he'd pick himself up a few new waistcoats. He made a few purchases and placed his bags in the car. Entering the shop again, he noticed Randi eyeing up a slick red satin dress. He smiled, knowing it would complement her olive skin and dark features well. He walked up to her taking it off the rack.

"It'a look lovely on ya lass. What's yer size." He asked, holding it up to her

"Sheamus I couldn't. It's too much. And besides, where would I wear it? I barely own a skirt let alone a gown."

"Fine. But next toyme yehr gettin' one." He said, trying his best to give her stern tone without laughing. Randi smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Deal. I'm ready if you are."

The two checked out and headed to the hotel. They got settled in and headed to the cafe in the lobby. The two chatted for a while before both their phones went off at the same time. The two raised questioning eyes at each other before sighing in unison. It was a company email informing them they were to head to the arena for the pre-travel meeting.

"I guess this will continue elsewhere." Sheamus groaned, but he saw the worry enter Randi's face. He took her hand.

"He won't geyt anywhere near yeh sweet. I promise yeh thtat." Sheamus told her. Randi nodded and stood, Sheamus following her to the valet parking.

Randi was almost shaking, drumming her nails nervously on the center console. As they entered the parking lot, Sheamus took her hand in his.

"Just stay by me. I gotcha lass." He said reassuringly.

Randi smiled, feeling somewhat more relaxed. Of course as they entered the lobby, they were given various looks and gestures at their joined hands. Sheamus merely squeezed her hand in assurance. Randi held her head high, hoping Roddy wouldn't have too much of an outburst. The two found a quiet spot in the crowd, but their peace was soon interrupted as Sheamus's face turned into a scowl and his fist clenched. Randi turned, nearly pale knowing who had to be approaching to get a reaction out of Sheamus like that. She turned slowly, finding rage entering her as well. The room seemed to fall silent as Roddy approached her, a bouquet of wilting flowers in his hand.

"Randi my love, I was so worried! I didn't hear from you I thought something horrible happened." Roddy exclaimed, going to embrace her. Sheamus stepped in front of her, his eyes shooting daggars at Roddy.

"Yer not invited teh this partay fella." Sheamus growled.

Roddy sneered at him menacingly. Randi stepped back in front of Sheamus, placing a hand on his chest to reassure him. Roddy's features softened and he approached her again. Randi shoved him back roughly.

"Save your excuses. I'm done hearing them." Randi hissed. Roddy looked nervously around, and Randi knew the temper was trying to seep out. Roddy swallowed trying to keep his composer.

"Doll cmon. I messed up the other night but please. Give me another chance." Roddy pleaded, his voice generic and fake. Randi scoffed, picking up the flowers from the floor.

"Take you apologies, your excuses and these Walmart flowers and give it all to someone who want it. I'm through Roddy, once and for all. You wanna abuse someone, fine. But it won't be me. We're done. For good. Forever." Randi seethed, throwing the flowers in his face. Roddy looked at her in awe before laughing nervously.

"Randi doll, cmon now. You, you don't mean that."

"I do. And this time Roddy, I'll agree with you, you do deserve it. I'm done. And it's a shame I still have to see you once or twice but I'll deal with that since unlike you, this company has made me happier than anything else, save Sheamus. Come one, let's go." Randi said, hooking her arm in Sheamus's large one. She turned and pulled him through the crowd. He was still stunned she had finally stood up for herself and proudly announced herself as his. He glanced back smirking as Roddy made his way at the two, only to be stopped by the wrestlers standing by.

"Randi, hey! Randi! You little bitch! You can't leave me! You understand that! I made you! You were nothing but a gym rat when I found ya and your notin more than a locker room slut now! This aint the end darlin oh can rest assure that! This ain't the fucking end!" Roddy screamed, almost foaming at the mouth.

Sheamus eyed up Roddy, placing a hand protectively on Randi's waist. Though he had no intention of leaving Randi's side, he knew Roddy was speaking the truth, this was far from over.

Randi slammed the door shut, still fuming. She paced back and forth before throwing herself down on the couch with a huff. Sheamus tried to get his thoughts together, trying hard not smirk at her. She was just so cute when she pouted.

"I hate him! I can't believe he'd say that! In front of-"

"Did ya mean it lass?" He interrupted her, taking her hand as he settled next to her. Randi looked up in confusion.

"What?"

"About me making ya happy? An' being meh girl?" Sheamus asked.

"Well, I mean, if you'd maybe wanna, you know." Randi stammered on, red from blushing this time.

"Do yeh want teh be wit meh love?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then I'll set it formally. Will yeh go out wit meh Randi?" Sheamus asked playfully.

Randi giggled and nodded her head. Sheamus put a kiss to her nose. Randi laughed lightly at his beaming smile. He always seemed to put her at ease and forget her anger. Randi took a deep breath and leaned into Sheamus.

"Ahm gonna kill 'em for saying them things to ya. Won' be able the talk wit his teeth down his throat."

"He's not gonna let this go without a fight."

"Good. Ah need a new challenge. Get me warmed up for my return." Sheamus smirked but his fists tightening. He felt protective of Randi more than ever. The thought of anyone putting a hand on her or even threatening her made his jaw stiff. Randi placed her slender hand on his fist.

"He's just mad he got beat at his own game. He could never handle losing an argument. And he knows I'm happy." Randi soothed, though it did give her butterflies seeing Sheamus' defensive side come out for her. A knock on her dressing room door broke the quiet. Randi went to get up but Sheamus put his arm out, standing quickly before she could protest. He cracked the door, sighing in relief seeing the Chicago native in the doorway.

"I need to see Randi." He said in a rush. Sheamus looked to Randi, seeing her stand.

"It's fine hun, it's just my little brother. Well, one of them." Randi smiled, opening the door. Phil pulled her into a tight hug.

"Ah had no idea yeh two were related."

"Well, not by blood. But someone had to take care of these imps, so they got adopted by their 'big sister'."

"So I'm hoping this is for real with Grandfather Time out there." Punk said.

"Real as I'm standing here. I can't do it anymore Phil. Besides, how could I settle for that when I found someone who treats me so good." She smiled, wrapping her arm around Sheamus. He beaned down at her and pulled her closer. Phil made a gag face as Randi swatted his arm.

"Yeah, totally threw me through a loop on that one. But then again, you're known for the shock factor around here."

"Don't you forget it." She winked.

"Well, can you two wrap up this Kodak moment? They're calling for the meeting to start." Phil explained, before pulling Randi into another hug.

"You look so happy next to him sis. I'm happy for you. You deserve it." He whispered before pulling away.

"Ready babe?" Randi asked, turning to Sheamus. He nodded, linking his arm again around her waist. He could get used to this, having his girl at his side throughout his time on the road. It was always his biggest fear that he'd find the perfect girl but she wouldn't be able to cope with his travel needs. Others had suggested trying to date a diva or road crew girl, but he couldn't bring himself to it. None really caught his eye like Randi had. Him and Maryse had tried once before while on the road for a promotion, but it turned out to be a quick fling that Sheamus couldn't go through with. He wasn't the type to use a girl, especially someone he worked with on a daily basis. But it gave him even more comfort knowing he'd have someone by his side who would understand him on a whole different level. The two took a seat in the back corner, waving over a few of her peers. Sheamus hesitated, not used to being around everyone yet. But having Randi by made him not at tense. A door opened as Vince and team of writers entered the room. Randi looked over, feeling someone's eyes burrowing into her. Roddy glared at them from across the room, his cold stare not once leaving their faces. Randi simply sat back against Sheamus, head held high. She would not let him break her, not ever again. The meeting went by swiftly, the room more buzzing about the couple then the storyline changes. Soon, they were dismissed.

"Hey girl hey! You and your new broski wanna join us all at the bar around nine?" Zak bellowed at her. Randi laughed and covered his mouth with her hand.

"You are so obnoxious! Sure I don't think we mind?" Randi turned and looked questioningly at Sheamus. He simply nodded. For once, he didn't feel like an outcast.

Randi had put his wall down and put him at ease. "Yeah we'll be down."

"Alright broskette! Woo woo woo!" Zak cheered, fist pumping out of the room. Randi put a hand to her face.

"Even the family I could pick I still got the weirdoes."

Later that night, the two made their way to the small bar in the hotel.

"Bella! Come hava drink with me!" Santino bellowed from the bar.

"Uhn uh Marella, I know where you're going with this. I won't have a repeat of Christmas."

"Comma, Calabraise versuses Calabraise." Santino pushed, pouring a shot.

"What you got there?" Randi inquired.

"Sambuca ova course."

"Well, since you already poured it." Randi took the shot in hand.

"Heresa to Randi, oura sister, momma and companion. May her return to ta ringa, be-a safe and she be championay soon! Salute!" Everyone raised the glasses, whistling and cheering. Randi smiled, downing her shot.

"Okay. 'Nother one."

"Santino!" Randi laughed before turning to Sheamus who had taken a seat at the bar.

"Thank you for coming with me hun. I know you're not a big fan of the party crowd." Randi smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her chin on his shoulder.

"Ov course love. Ahm fine. Good teh see ye got a good group ov fellas that care abou' yeh." He smiled, tracing the lines of her tattoos on her arm. Randi leaned closer to his ear.

"I know you remember what people used to say backstage and it hurts you; I know cause I used to be there. But I promise, not one of these guys has anything bad to say. You'd be surprised; some even look up to you. So have some fun." Randi whispered, kissing his neck. Sheamus held her tight to him. How did this girl always seem to get in his head? He spun her around and pulled her onto his lap, ordering drinks for them both. The night continued on, soon Sheamus was actually laughing and conversing with the guys. Sheamus had to admit, he was shocked at the amount of liquor she was holding rather well for her being so small. She'd make him proud at the pubs in Dublin.

She couldn't have been more perfect. Phil grabbed Randi and dragged her to the dance floor, purposely doing the most embarrassing and god-awful moves he could come up with.

"Look! I don't even need the excuse of alcohol to embarrass myself!" Punk yelled over the music. Randi burst out laughing before joining in. Sheamus smiled, he was starting to see the side of Randi that Roddy had almost buried.

"I haven't seen our girl smile and laugh like that in a long time." A deep voice said from behind him. Sheamus turned, surprised to see none other than Mark Calloway in his Big Red Devil gear. "Relax, I'm off duty tonight. I did wanna have a word with you boy." He stated before ordering a drink.

"Ah'll assume it's abou' Randi."

"Here's the thing kid, I know since she's met you, she's been like her old-self again. I heard how you stood up to Piper a few nights ago and gotta say, that takes some balls. Fortunate for you, that's the kinda man Randi needs. Randi's like my daughter Sheamus, I love that little girl as my own. Don't do nothing to piss her adoptive dad off, or you'll see first hand how we deal with bad boyfriends in Texas." Mark finished, downing the whiskey.

"Ah swear on meh homeland Misser Calloway, nothin' an no one will'a hurt her. Not so long as ohm around."

"I know you will son, just wanted to make sure we're on the same page."

'Daddy! When dids you get here?" Randi said, seemingly having trouble keeping her balance. Mark pulled her to his side.

"Hey baby girl. Just now. Was just talking to your boy here."

"Daddy don't scare this one away too! I like him alot!" Randi whined.

"We're just talking baby girl. Don't worry, he's good in my book." Mark said, winking at Sheamus. A slower song came on over the speakers.

"Sheamus! Come dance with me!" Randi exclaimed. Sheamus laughed, pulling her into his lap.

"How much have yeh drank love?"

"Jussa little." Randi slurred, holding her pointer fingers out. Sheamus looked at the other end of the bar. The Sambuca was empty and Santino was taking a nap on the glass tabletop.

"If ah dance wit ya, will yeh let me take you up teh our room?"

"Mhmm...jus' one dance Shea. Nobody ever dances with me. Cept Phil but he has big clumsy feet and can't lead." Sheamus bit his lip to hold back a laugh, downed the last of his beer and led Randi to the middle of the floor. Randi wrapped her arm around him, trying not to let on she needed some help standing up. Sheamus took her free hand and pressed her to him, swaying gently to the music.

"Ohm glad ah found yeh lass." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her brown locks.

"Me too. You make me so happy Sheamus. Don't ever go away okay?" Sheamus smiled, holding her closer.

"Neveh love, neveh." He held her all through the song, up the elevator and into their bed. Randi had practically fallen asleep standing up. He helped her undress and joined her under the covers. He didn't know what he had done to deserve her, but he thanked whatever was looking over him. He had finally found his home away from home. And it was with her.


End file.
